


Stuck

by AshAndSnow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bickering, Chirping as Flirting, Crack, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Power Outage, Sleepy Cuddles, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: When a storm hits town and the hotel Loki, Tony, and friends are staying at is left without power, our favourite idiot geniuses are stuck in a room together. Bonding ensues.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> I literally wrote this in one go, who cares anymore, not me, that’s for sure
> 
> I do, however, hope you enjoy!
> 
> For Sesil, because she's delightful and inspired some of Tony's musings in this fic

12 PM

”Who was on the phone?”

Tony’s the one to ask the question. He’s in Loki’s hotel room, and before anyone gets excited, Tony will strongly advice you not to. He and Loki are just two friends, on a friendly trip, with all their other friends, and Tony has been in Loki’s room for less than five minutes.

Seriously. He’s just bringing Loki a sandwich, because their group of friends voted to go to the Mexican restaurant on the second floor of the hotel, and he knows Loki’s not fond of Mexican. Shut up, Tony’s just being a good friend.

Yes, okay, he brought more than just the one sandwich. Maybe Loki wants company while he eats. Maybe Loki is going to be really hungry. Don’t judge him.

”The reception. Weather’s gotten so bad that the power just went out,” Loki informs Tony grimly.

”What!?” Tony takes a few steps towards the window and peeks out. Sure enough, wind’s picked up significantly since he last checked. ”Huh. Natasha’s gonna be pissed. She wanted to work on her tan.”  
  
It’s a stupid comment, but it has the desired effect when Loki gifts Tony with one of his wry grins. But then it disappears, like the sun behind the clouds, and Tony immediately feels the absence of its warmth. ”We must be stuck in here.”  
  
”Stuck?” Tony Stark, genius extraordinaire, ladies, gentlemen, and non-conforming nobility. Don’t you feel honored to watch him in action?

”Yes, stuck.” Loki nods towards the door. ”The lock is controlled by the keycard. Right? Without electricity, it’s useless. We must be stuck.”  
  
”That _has_ to be a violation of a code somewhere. You can’t leave guests stuck like that, especially on the tenth floor!”

  
Loki shrugs. ”I don’t know what you’d like me to say. We’re stuck. The storm’s over us. We’ve got candles to light later, we’ve got a bit of food on our hands, and we have access to a bathroom. Best we can do is wait it out for now.”

Well… Tony might not love being stuck here for the foreseeable future. But he supposes he isn’t about to complain about free alone time with Loki.

”In that case, I guess we better get comfy. And think of a way to spend time until we’re rescued.”

1 PM

”I’m just saying,” Loki argues, ”that the way so many people are celebrating New Year is sort of pointless.”

”You take that back,” Tony demands. ”It’s perfect! Drinking, people showing off skin and wearing glitter, good fun, everyone’s happy, fireworks. How can anyone not love it? And there’s the fresh beginning, the chance to start new and kickstart all those dreams and goals you have. Something for everyone!”

”But that’s my point,” Loki easily dismisses. ”There’ll be people drink and wear glitter on any given Saturday. And why wait until the beginning of a new year to start working towards your goal? People always say they’ll do it next week or next month or next year. But you know what, Tony, you don’t need to wait for a specific mark on the calendar to start your weight loss, and the opportunity to start pursuing your goal isn’t only going to come once a week or month or year. You can just start working on it.”

That is hard to argue with. ”Alright, fine, I’ll give you that. But there’s nothing special about everyday life. And you can argue that sort of thing about any special occasions. None of it matters. If you have that attitude towards New Year, you can’t feel excited about celebrating any sort of passage of time. We could hand out awards whenever, and celebrate Christmas in October for all it matters. Chuck it all in the trash.”  
  
”Shut your mouth.” Loki looks horrified. ”October is spooky season! You do not mess with spooky season!”  
  


2 PM

”Are you sure about this?”

”Don’t tell me you’ve never played with a ouija board before.” And oh, Tony can feel the judgement radiating off his friend.

”Excuse you, but I’m not messing with no ghost.”

”I thought you were supposed to be the rational one of us.”  
  
”I am, which is why I’m saying that this is a terrible idea.”  
  
”It’s not even a real board, I’ll just draw one on a piece of paper.”  
  


”Because that’s wise. There’s gotta be some regulations for contacting ghosts. Like how there are rules to the way you build a house. You can't just slap something together and expect it to hold. Something’s gonna break.”

”Just admit you’re afraid of ghosts.”

”Never! Ghosts aren’t real.”

”Then why can’t we play with the ouija board?”

”… Later. It’s probably not going to work when it’s still light.”

”Don’t think I’ll forget.”

3 PM

”It was really sweet of you to bring me lunch.” Loki’s dabbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin, like he’s some sort of Victorian lady in a movie, and Tony’s ridiculously charmed by it. Only Loki could make such a feat look cute.

”Yeah, well. I know you don’t like Mexican. So...”

Loki looks surprised. ”You do?”

Tony shrugs. Rubs the back of his neck. Looks down to hide that his cheeks feel warm. ”Yeah, well. Genius. That’s me. I pay attention.”

When Tony looks back up, Loki’s cheeks seem slightly flushed too.

4 PM

By the time four o’clock rolls around, the topic has moved onto animals. They’re on the floor, flat on their backs, watching a fly on the ceiling.

”I think I’d be something cool, like… I don’t know, something cool. Like a bear. No, not a bear. A mountain lion, maybe?”

”No, that’s not true. I don’t believe that.”

”Excuse you, that’s not the game. You asked what _I_ think.”

”No, I asked you what you’d _be_ , not what you _think_ you’d be. And I’m telling you, you’re wrong.”

”Alright, smartypants,” Tony counters, rolling onto his side, propping himself up on an elbow. Loki mirrors him. ”What am I, then?”

"A fox."

”A fox?” Tony’s incredulous voice gives away that that is not what he expected to hear.

”Yes, Tony. A fox. Reddish fur, four legs, a whole song is dedicated to wondering what it says.”

  
Tony reaches out to swat at Loki. ”Funny. I know what a fox is. I want to know why that’s your choice.”

  
”First of all, it’s not a choice, it’s the purest of facts,” Loki grins. ”Second, they’re not the biggest animal, but they’re associated with being smart and cunning. The sort of animal that has a solution to everything. A troublemaker, yes, but they always find a way out just fine.”

Tony takes a moment to mull that over. ”Huh… Careful. That’s a flattering description. I might start to think that you like me.”

  
Loki just laughs and shoves him. Tony lands on his back, snickering in return.

5 PM

”Alright, fine, since your last one was so cruel… Fuck, marry, kill Thor, Steve, Fandral.”

”Fuck you, I’m not answering that.”

6 PM

At six o’clock, Tony and Loki are cut off in the middle of their utterly delightful attempt to recreate the entirety of the Hamilton musical with nothing but their voices.

”SHUT UP,” someone cries out, pounding on the walls. ”YOU SUCK! BE FUCKING QUIET!”

Tony and Loki collapse on the bed, laughing their heads off.

7 PM

”Tony, I’m inclined to say, if it hadn’t been for this storm and all this would just have had to suffice for lunch, you might have gone the teensiest bit overboard.”  
  


”Oh, don’t even. You’re glad to have it now.” It’s mostly an excuse not to acknowledge why he bought this much food. But of course Loki isn’t going to let it slide so easily.

”Very much so. I am simply saying that this is a bit much for what you originally intended.” Tony doesn’t have to look up to know that Loki’s looking at him now, looking at him as he’s speaking. ”Why this much food?”

Tony shrugs. It feels like it’s lost its meaning, like it’s a performance rather than a reaction. Which he supposes it is. Just a trick to downplay what he’s about to say. ”I just thought it might be nice to eat lunch together. Just you and I.”

A few beats pass. ”Oh,” Loki then breathes.

Shut up, Tony is definitely not going red in the face.

”Well.” Loki clears his throat, prompting Tony to look up again. ”I would have liked that.”  
  
A sort of awkward but pleasant little thing happens, where they both smile at each other and neither really know what to say, but it’s okay, because they understand anyway.

They eat the rest of their dinner in comfortable silence.

8 PM

”Are you still mad?”

”Yes.”

”Oh, come on, I didn’t do anything.”

”You cheated at trash basketball.”

”The hell I cheated, it’s not my fault your aim sucks.”

”Tickling is cheating, Stark!”

9 PM

”I wonder if Pepper’s pissed,” Tony wonders, idly playing with a pen he’s taken apart.

”Why would Pepper be pissed?” Loki asks, eyebrow quirked in that elegant way he has. God, he’s beautiful. Tony wishes he could just tell him as much. Except doing so while locked up together, nowhere to hide if it goes bad, sounds like a spectacularly bad idea.

”I’d sort of promised to go for a drink with her. She wanted to talk to me about something.”

”… Oh.”  
  
”It wasn’t like that,” Tony rushes to say. He so fucking doesn’t want Loki to get the wrong idea.

Loki shakes his head and holds up his hands, warding off Tony’s attempts at defense. ”You hardly owe me an explanation.”

”It’s not like that.”

”Tony---”

”Loki, fuck, I mean it. She’s not the one I want!”

Loki looks stunned, and Tony has the sense to look a bit abashed.

”Tony---”

”It’s… don’t worry about it. Let’s just, I don’t know, let’s play hangman.”

”Tony...”

”Loki. It’s fine.”

Loki’s hesitant, but ultimately he nods and relents. ”Alright. I’ll get some paper.”  
  


10 PM

”How the hell was I supposed to get that word? Is that even a real word?”

”Of course it is. Maybe you should read more books, Stark, it might expand your vocabulary.

”Explain to me what the hell ’cattywampus’ means, then, you fucking nerd.”

”That’s easy. It means something is askew or in a disarray.” Loki smirks and Tony hates how beautiful he looks. ”Feels good to learn something, doesn’t it?”

”Oh, I’ll give you learning, dweeb.”

”Bring it, shortie.”

”Oh, you went and did it!”

11 PM

”That’s it, you’re banned from hangman, I don’t want to keep telling you that complicated physics phrases are inadmissible!”

12 AM

”Is it time to play with the ouija board yet?”

”No!”

1 AM

”You know… My laptop should have some battery power left,” Loki suggest. Neither of them can sleep. They’re keyed up by the wind and each other’s presence and an odd desire to be awake when the power comes back on. Just so they know what’s going on.

”Oh? What did you have in mind.”

”A movie? I have a few on there.”

”Alright. But we’re watching a horror. It’s the middle of the night, in a strange place, with no power. It’s begging for a horror movie.”

Loki grins conspiratorially. ”I’ve got just the thing.”

2 AM

”Turn it off! Turn it off!”  
  
”I’m trying, I’m trying!”

”Your laptop’s haunted, the movie’s haunting it, fuckfuckfuck, turn it the fuck off!”  
  
Eventually their screeching comes to a halt when Loki gives up on making it go away the proper way, and he slaps the computer shut, yanking out the battery for good measure.

Neither is willing to admit to how hard they’re panting.

After a few moments, they look at each other, and Loki speaks firmly. ”We will never speak of this again.”

Tony nods a bit too hard in his relief. ”Deal.”

3 AM

”I just think it’s interesting how people are turned on by different things. Like, not to shame anybody’s kinks, but there’s stuff that’s considered normal to like, like kissing and maybe some light spanking, and then there’s stuff that’s being made fun of all the time like foot fetishes and Fifty Shades. Like, what’s going on in our minds that we are so different, and we can find pleasure in things others could not find any less sex appeal in?”

”Do you realize we’ve been discussing this for half an hour, Stark?”

”Damn. No. What time is it?”

”It’s three.”

”Huh. Fuck.”

”Yes, Stark. Fuck.”  
  


A few beats of silence pass, before Tony tries again.

”So do you think that hotdogs are technically sandwiches?”

”Yes.”

”WHAT!?”

4 AM

”I’m just saying, if it was red---”

”Tony, I’m trying to _sleep_.”

”Who needs sleep, not me, def not me, and def not you.”

”If you can’t be bothered to say the entirety of the word ’definitely’, you need sleep.”

5 AM

By five o’clock, Loki’s asleep.

Tony’s strangely not bored. Outside, the wind is howling, but inside, Tony’s at peace. He’s spent the past seventeen hours with Loki, and even when they were bickering or annoyed with each other, Tony wanted nobody else with him. He wasn’t bored once, didn’t wish for anybody else’s company. He didn’t even wish that strongly for the power to come back.

He was content, just being with Loki.

6 AM

”Loki?” Tony whispers, gently shaking Loki’s shoulder.

Loki mumbles something unintelligible in return. Tony takes it as permission to go on.

”Can we snuggle? It’s cold and there’ s only one bed.”

Loki groans but lifts the covers, allowing Tony to slide under.

Tony does just that with a soft grin. Loki is far too cute, all sleepy and grumpy.

7 AM

At seven o’clock, gentle snores fill the room.

If asked, they’ll both blame each other.

Truthfully, they’re both to blame.

8 AM

”This is disgusting.”

”What’s wrong? You love gummy bears. They were in your suitcase.”

”As a _snack_. Not for _breakfast_.”

”We’re in survival mode, Lokester.”

”Ugh. How are you this chipper, this early?”

”I’m used to all nighters. But remind me to never get between you and your beauty sleep. You’re cranky when you’re tired.”

”Never get between me and my sleep, I am cranky when I am tired.”

”Hilarious. Pure comedy. Someone should sign you up for SNL.”

Loki just throws a pen at Tony’s arm in retaliation.

9 AM

”You know… It’s been almost a full day, and I thought we would be ripping each other’s heads off by now,” Loki starts.

”Don’t act like we haven’t been doing that a little bit,” Tony counters, playfully nudging Loki’s shoulder. It earns him a grin. A grin that warms him better than even their shared night in bed had. Or early morning. Whatever.

”We’ve argued, but… the sort of… fun… arguing.” Loki looks at Tony. ”I’m glad I’m stuck with you.”

Tony’s answering smile is bright, fueled by the way butterflies erupt throughout his entire body. ”I’m glad I’m stuck with you too.”

Maybe he should confess to his feelings after all.

10 AM

  
By ten o’clock, Tony’s finally gathered enough courage to speak his mind.

”Loki?” he prompts, voice unusually soft.

”Hm?” Loki asks, looking up from the set of cards he’d been shuffling.

Tony shifts a little. They’re seated on the edge of the bed, and he can feel the way his movements make Loki sway just a little next to him. ”I… um...” Fuck, why’s it so hard to say? He’s way cooler, way more suave than this. Why can’t he just spit it out?”

”What?” Loki’s voice is gentle, meant to soothe, and it’s so good to hear that it has the opposite effect.

”About yesterday… When I said I’m not into Pepper. That I want someone else. I meant… fuck, please don’t freak out---”

Evidently, Tony’s taking too long to make his confession, and it seems Loki knows what he’s trying to say anyway. At least it appears that way, judging by the way Loki just leans in, rests his hand on his jaw, and kisses him.

And oh, it’s the best damn thing Tony’s ever felt. He’s kissed his fair share of girls, and quite a few boys, and none of them measure up to the way he feels himself melting against Loki’s chest. To the way Loki’s hair feels between his fingers, or the way Loki’s hip curves under Tony’s palm.

Neither of them register the way the playing cards have hit the floor, fanning out in a wide mess all across the room.

11 AM

An hour later, they’re still kissing.

Or they would still be kissing, if a pounding on the door hadn’t just interrupted them.

”Come on, boys,” Natasha calls. ”We’re bored, come hang out with us. Want to come piss off Steve by playing Monopoly and making shady deals?”

Loki rolls his eyes and starts kissing Tony’s jaw, as if ignoring her will make her go away.

Tony knows better, and he does his best to focus while he calls back. ”Sounds fun, but we can’t leave?”  
  


”Why not? Just, use your feet. It’s not that hard, I promise.”

Loki huffs and stops what he’s doing to roll his eyes and call out to Nat. ”The door, Nat. The doors are locked.”

”What are you talking about, of course they’re not locked.”

”Yes, they are,” Tony retorts, but he’s frowning. How did Nat circumvent the locked doors and make it here? ”The keycard system requires electricity. The locks are stuck.”

”Boys,” Nat mumbles, though they both hear her anyway. ”Obviously you’re not locked in. The power outage renders the locks useless, it doesn’t leave them stuck. That has to be a violation of some sort of safety code.” Tony has to stop himself from shouting that that was what he said. He doubts it’ll make him look much better. ”Honestly, guys, did you even try the door? Aren’t you supposed to be the smart ones?”

Tony and Loki look at each other. Then… they burst out laughing.

”Fuck,” Tony’s wheezing. ”We’re so fucking dumb.”  
  
Loki just laughs some more, than leans in to kiss Tony. ”Maybe… But at least we got each other.”


End file.
